My butts on Fire!
by Ravengrl
Summary: New chapter! It's getting hot in the Fire temple. Poor Blake and Stefan, now finished and the meaning of the title revealed! Also the sequel Mazed and Confused is up. Go check it out.
1. Prologue: Wake Up!

Ok my first Zelda story ever so Please R&R

This was inspired by a friend's dream.

* * *

"Stefan, hurry up! Get your butt down here!" Blake hollered. 

Blake, who is 16 years of age, has a specialty of seeing well placed items. In other words; a thief.

"Just five more minutes." Stefan moaned.

Blake's partner in crime, Stefan, is 15 years of age. He is the laziest person in the world yet one of the best pick-pockets around. That's only if he gets out of bed.

"Now Stefan! We'll miss the crowd!" Blake responded.

Today was the long awaited day in Hyrule, The Festival of Heroes. Many people of importance will be there to see the Hero of Time. Commoners came from around the kingdom to watch the parades and activities.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your undies a bunch." Stefan groaned.

Blake marched up the stairs and slammed the door open seeing Stefan still in bed.

"You're not moving fast enough for my taste!" Blake said as he grabbed Stefan and chucked him down the stairs.

"Dang, I hit my head!" yelled a sprawled Stefan on the wood floor.

"It won't do any damage that hasn't already been done." Blake said as he hurried down the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked slowly getting up.

"Put your cloak on, we have a job to do." Blake said tossing the cloak at Stefan.

"Fine." grumbled Stefan as they left the house.

* * *

**Ravengrl: Did you like it? We're just getting warmed up. The next chapter will be posted in about 20 min. after this one. R&R.**

**FireSage: Yes thereare two people writing this story. Yes, it is amazing.**


	2. Getting the Goods

Sorry about the 20 min. timeline, we were baking cookies. (We ran out of cookies; Look on The Three Sisters of Hope to understand)

Disclaimer: Anything related to The Legend of Zelda I do not own. **But Blake and Stefan are mine! (laughs evilly) (yes we are hyper)**

* * *

Blake and Stefan enter the festival grounds. 

"Look at all the goodies", Stefan laughs greedily.

"Stefan we are working here. Stop goofing off," replies Blake who is looking in the crowd for their first customer.

"Okay, who's is gonna be my first victim." Asked Stefan. "The fat lady over there or the old dude over here." Stefan points to them in the crowd.

"Just pick someone already." Blake whispered angrily as he slipped into the crowd.

"Okay," replied Stefan who took off after a rich looking lady.

"Umm" Blake said as Stefan took off in the crowd. "Wait Stefan! No, that's the princess."

Unfortunately Stefan already took off and could no longer hear Blake.

Meanwhile the King and Princess Zelda went to greet the Hero of Time; Link.

"Link, I'm so glad that you're alright." Zelda said as Link rode up on Epona.

"It's been a long time Princess. How are things in Hyrule?" Link replied as he dismounted Epona.

"Actually we need your assistance once again my boy." The King said as he put his arm around Link's shoulder.

"Daddy, can this wait until after the festival? Link just got here and he must be exhausted." Zelda pleaded.

"Oh alright, you kids have fun." The King said and Zelda lead Link to the parade.

5 min. later

"Arghhhh, when will the guards leave?" Stefan grumbled as he followed closely behind Zelda and Link.

Blake

"Darn it all Stefan, where are you. Gosh I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Blake exclaimed as we weaved through the busy people.

Link

"So what have you been doing while I was gone?" Link asked as he led Zelda to a tree that overlooked the crowd.

"Not much, just tending the castle. It's been so boring without you here." Zelda said nervously. They sat down and watched many commoners dance below them

"It couldn't have been that bad. Here," Link pulled out a small box and handed it to Zelda. "I found this on my trip and thought that you might like it."

Zelda opened the box and her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Thank you so much Link." She exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.

"I knew you would like it." Link said as Zelda placed the box carefully next to her.

Author

Wait, why am I in here? This isn't right! (eats cookie dough)

Stefan

"Man, that guy gave her a nice box. I wonder what's in it," whispered Stefan to himself while he snuck up on the couple, who were blissfully unaware of him.

"This is my moment of glory!" Stephan whispered reaching for the box. "Almost there, just a little father, father, yes that's it, almost there."

Stefantouched the box.

* * *

**BUM...BUM...BUM (high note)**

**Dude #1: What's gonna happen? What's in the box?**

**Dude #2: The cookies are done!**

**Dude #3: What the heck!**

**Dude #1: Toss me a cookie!**

**Dude #2: Here ya go!**

**(Dudes #1&2 are eating cookies)**

**Dude #3: Hey what about me?**

**Dude #1&2: Sorry Dude #3, you'll have to wait till the next chapter.**

**Please R&R (yum these cookies are good)**


	3. The Princess?

Disclaimer: Zelda is not ours. This is the truth, believe it. Just to tell you though, Blake and Stefan are ours. I like Stefan; he is so funny but is a baka. Blake on the other hand is a gentleman but for some reason is very clumsy. I still don't see the logic. Oh well, on with the story!

Today class we find out what is in the box.

* * *

Stefan stretched out his hand for the box but his stomach growled so loud that it alerted Zelda and Link to his presence. 

(thinking to himself) "Dang it, I should've had breakfast. Curse you Blake!"

Zelda turned to Stefan in shock and yelled, "You pervert!" smacking Stefan across the face.

Stefan hit the ground landing on his back as he thought to himself, "Oh shoot."

Link, as shocked as Zelda, sees a knife on Stefan's waist band. He quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip at Stefan's neck.

"Whoa, what so you think your doing? You could put an eye out with that thing!" Stefan yelped as he began to back up.

"Who the heck are you!" Link demanded angrily.

"Who wants to know?" asked Stefan.

"I do," Shouted Link, not understanding the sarcasm.

Then off in the distance, they heard a single voice.

"Stefan you Idiot!"

"Blake!" Stefan said in confusion.

"Stefan don't rob her she's the princess," yelled Blake in return jogging into view.

"Uhhhhhh…the princess?"

"Yes, you moron."

"It is a little too late for that," said Link calmly. Looking at Stefan he said, "So; you are a thief?"

"No," said Blake almost in pain. "You didn't, did you? You tried to steal from the princess." Blake shakes his head.

Stefan starts yelling about Blake not telling him about the princess and Blake was yelling at Stefan for being such an idiot.

"Link!"

The King comes into view. "Link! There is trouble at the fire temple. The kingdom needs you."

"Father! Link just arrived." Pleaded Princess Zelda.

They are ignoring Blake and Stefan for the moment.

"It is alright, Zelda. It is my job to protect this Kingdom." Link kindly says to the Princess. Turning to the King, Link asked, "What seems to be the problem in the fire temple?"

The King replied, "There have been sights of another Dragon inside." He stops talking to look at the two men arguing still. "Who are they."

Everyone turned their attention to Blake and Stefan.

"What!" shouted both of them.

"Father these men are thief's and perverts. They tried to take my present that Link gave me."

"So they did, huh," replied the king who gives the boys a stern look.

"They need to be punished for their actions," said Zelda with vengeance in her eyes.

"I know a punishment for both of them," announced Link.

"This isn't good," whispered Stefan to Blake.

"No da, it's not good. You just had to try to steal from the princess, didn't you?"

"They should both come with me to the fire temple," said Link.

"What!" They both shouted at once. (De-ja-vu)

"You see," said Link turning away from the two boys, "they both have daggers, assuming they can fight, they can help me. That should be punishment enough."

"I agree," said the King. He turned to the guards, who just arrived on the scene, and told them to pack Link's things for the upcoming journey.

"What have you gotten us into, Stefan!" screamed Blake.

"Why is this my fault," Replied Stefan.

"You're the one who tried to steal the box!" Blake accused.

"Oh…by the way Princess what's in the box?" Stefan asked curiously.

Zelda pulled out a white mask with two doves carved on it. "It's a Couples Mask from Clock Town, where Link has been spending his time."

"A Mask! You got us caught for a mask! You idiot!" Blake yelled and smacked Stefan upside the head.

"How was I supposed to know it was a mask? I figured it would be jewelry or something valuable at least." Stefan said rubbing his noggin.

At this Zelda smacked Stefan and turned away in a huff.

"You moron." Blake said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Stefan yelled and they continued the bickering.

The two of them argued once again while the guards started to take them away to get ready for their journey the next day.

* * *

**Dude#1: It was a stink'n mask? **

**Dude#2: What kind of guy gives a girl a mask? Does he think she's ugly or something?**

**Author: Have you ever played Majora's Mask?**

**Dudes #1&2: No**

**Author: Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Go in the corner and eat your cookies.**

**Dude#3: When do I get my cookies?**

**Author: I corumba, so demanding. This was more information but R&R anyway. Well off to make more cookies.**

**I won't post untilI get some more reviews so R&R please. **


	4. Night Fright

Disclaimer: Yet again Zelda is not ours. We do not own any of the Characters except for Blake and Stefan. Aren't they just the coolest? They got in some major trouble though. Just for a mask. Sheessh. Oh well, on with the story as they say.

Wahahahahahaha (evil laugh)

FYI Link and Zelda are 17 years old.

* * *

Hyrule Castle 7 o'clock in the morning

"Hey are you guys coming or what?" Link shouted as he slung the supplies on Epona.

Blake and Stefan had argued almost the whole night and were exhausted. Blake yawned and stretched trying to wake himself up before the trip. Stefan on the other hand was barley standing on his feet. It was as if he could see what was going on around him but there were no lights on in the attic.

"Hey Blake," Blake looked up at Link with puffy eyes. "Hand me my bombs."

"Your what?" Blake said sleepily.

"My bombs…" Blake stared stupidly at Link. "In the bag…" Still no response. "Over there …" Silence. "IN THE CORNER!"

"Oh." Blake said as he dragged himself to the bombs.

"Stefan, hand me my bow and arrows." Link said as he stretched out his hand towards Stefan. "Stefan…Stefan?" Link turned and saw Stefan lying on the ground with a puddle of drool next to his mouth.

"Stefan, are you awake in there?" asked Link as he bent down to look at the figure below him.

Blake walked over to Link, still carrying the bombs, to see why Link was bending over.

"Oh, Stefan, he won't be much use until midday, just a word of warning." Blake answered as he handed the bombs over to Link.

"That's odd, for a thief." Link said as he packed the bombs on Epona. "I thought they would steal more early in the morning when people are still asleep."

"Nope," replied Blake, "He is the laziest thief I ever met, but we still do well together."

"Nn," replied Stefan, who is just barley awake.

Link goes over to get his Bow and arrows, packing the last of his things on Epona. "We are ready to take off," Link announced mounting on his horse.

"Hey wait," said Blake. "There's only one horse!"

"Oh, I hope they will be alright," Zelda said to her father. She watched as the three of them left the palace.

"I do to, but we can always trust Link with these kinds of problems," said the King. I hope so anyway, thought the King.

Zelda turned to her father. "I thought Link took care of the Dragon seven years ago."

"Yes he did, but they say this is a new one called Volgaria. It might be related to the first one." (AN: it's the mother! We just came up with the name.)

Zelda signed worriedly as she turned away.

Hyrule Field at Midday

"Hey, why do we have to walk!" Stefan yelled at Link.

"Stefan, we've already been through this." Link said

"Well I was still sleeping so explain!" Stefan argued.

flashback

"Hey this isn't fair! You're the only one with a horse!" Blake whined.

"You're the prisoners so naturally this would fall in with your punishment." Link said calmly.

"Oh yeah, what do we have to say about that Stefan?" Blake asked but no answer came. "Oh right, his brain is turned off."

end of flashback

"It's not my fault that I'm a night owl not an early bird." Stefan complained.

The three adventurers walked/rode on the path to Kakariko Village. Stefan and Blake groaned to themselves as Link relaxed on Epona's back.

"Oh yeah, we might want to get to the village before sundown so _they _don't come out." Link said calmly.

'I wonder who they are.' Blake thought to himself.

"Who the heck are THEY!" Stefan asked loudly.

"Let's just hope that you don't have to find out." Link said cheerfully. "In the meantime let's take in the sights. Hyrule Field is so beautiful this time of year." (AN: by the way it's spring)

"Stop trying to change the subject Link!" Stefan said getting frustrated.

Link's attention turned to a group of girls giggling to themselves. When Link waved at them the giggling grew making it obvious that Link was popular with the ladies. Link smiled at Blake and Stefan knowing that they were completely jealous.

"Could we hurry up? I don't know what _they _are but I don't really want to find out." Blake said as he quickened his pace.

"I'm with him on this one." Stefan replied and moved towards Blake.

"Fine, fine, onward to Kakariko Village." Link announced and they were off.

3 hours later

"Here you go miss." Link said as he handed a fish in a bottle to an old woman.

"Oh why thank you Hero of Time. I am truly grateful." The old woman said as she walked away with her fish.

"Link, we're kind of on a schedule here." Stefan complained.

"As the duty of the Hero of Time, I must help anyone I can to keep their hopes up." Link raised his hand gallantly.

"You gave her a fish." Blake said bluntly.

"Even so I can't ignore a request." Link walked up to Epona and repositioned the saddle.

Stefan walked up to Link and put on his best pouty face. "I'm requesting you to let me ride."

"No."

"You said you couldn't refuse a request!"

"A request from you I can easily refuse." Link said as he mounted Epona.

"Give up already Stefan." Blake said and walked up in front of Epona.

"Never!" Stefan declared.

A little while before sundown

"Are we gonna make it?" asked Stefan looking at the sky which has gotten darker.

"I don't think we are," said Link. "I still haven't seen the gate to the town."

"I thought you said we would make it by sundown," Blake complained. He stared straight ahead trying to make the gate appear out of thin air.

"Oh well, we should be safe anyways," said Link calmly as the sun set. "The sun sure looks beautiful at this time."

"What do you mean we should be safe," said Stefan looking around nervously.

"Yeah, is something going to get us while were out here," said Blake who was watching Link intently.

"They shouldn't harm us if we stay on the path," replied Link. "Just don't worry about it."

Who are _they_? thought Blake.

"What the heck is over there?" shouted Stefan.

All three of the men stared where Stefan was pointing off the road. The ground was moving and something whitish started to come out of the ground.

"Oh that's interesting," remarked Link.

"Interesting! What the heck are they!" Shouted Stefan, as he started to back toward Epona and Link.

"They are the dead," explained Link. "They always come out after the sunset." Link gave the boys a look that said 'everyone knows that'.

Blake stared in shock at the skeletons coming out of the ground. "The Dead! Do you know we have never been out of the Hyrule market!' shouted Blake.

"Umm, it looks like their coming our way," said Link drawing his sword. "Find a weapon and be prepared to fight." He starts to gallop towards the walking dead.

"Weapons! All's we got is our daggers!" shouted Stefan, fumbling for his.

"It's better than nothing," replied Blake as he thrust his dagger at the first offender.

Blake and Stefan, barely getting hit by the skeletons, continued to attack them. After awhile as the fighting had a break in it, they saw Epona. Link was no where in sight.

"Where the heck is he," yelled a frustrated Blake. "He better have not left us to fight alone."

"Wait what's that on the ground," said Stefan as he ran over to check something on the ground.

"Ah, what a horrible time to take a nap," Stefan shouted at the Link who had his face planted on the ground.

"Ummm, I don't think he is taking a nap," said Blake in a shaky voice. "He looks like he is knocked out."

"This is the Hero of Time," said an outraged Stefan. "I thought he could beat anything, even the dead!"

"Stefan, heads up! Here comes another wave of them!"

The two continued to fight, protecting Link all the while. They got bashed and cut. Finally they saw the one thing they wanted; the sun rose.

"Look their going away!" yelled Blake.

"I'm going to have nightmares after this night," complained a tired Stefan.

"Unn, what happened," said a voice from below.

"Your awake," both of the boys said relived.

"What's the big idea making us fight on our own," continued Blake. "We could of been killed."

"It's day?" a confused Link said. "We must be on our way to Kakoriko Village." Link gets up, mounts his horse and heads off to the village.

"What about us!" Blake yelled after him. "Oh well, lets go Stefan……Stefan?" Blake looks around to see his friend asleep on the ground.

"You lazy thief," Blake said shaking his head.

* * *

**Dude#1: (shiver...shiver) **

**Dude#2: What's your problem?**

**Dude#1: I'm afraid of ghosts.**

**(Dude#2 procedes to dress as a ghost and chase Dude#1 around. Ravengrl smacks head and trys to pry a crying Dude#3 from her arm)**

**Dude#3: I want a cookie! (Ravengrl smacks Dude#3) Wahhhhhhhhh!**

**(FireSage is calmly eating popcorn whilewatching the show)**

**Dude#1: I see dead people!**

**Ravengrl: Hoped you enjoyed. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter?

Stefan: Hola People! It's another chapter!

Firesage: Actually Stefan it's an announcement.

Stefan: No chapter? No chickens?

Blake enters.

Blake: Stefan that chapter is not out yet. You moron.

Stefan: Oh sorry, but still no chapter.

Firesage: Nope. People haven't been sending in reviews.

Blake: What? What do you mean we haven't had reviews!

Stefan: Wait where is Ravengrl?

Ravengrl is weeping in the corner.

Blake: Why is she weeping?

Firesage: She is discouraged because there have been almost no reviews. If this keeps up she is going to stop.

Stefan: Wait, I am getting beat up for nothing. You people I have been to the hospital for this story. I couldn't sit for weeks!

Blake: Stefan! That hasn't been in the chapters out so far! Stop giving them clues.

Stefan: Well read the title of our Biography! It says 'My Butts on Fire!' of course readers don't know how my butt caught on fire but…..

Blake: Shut up already! (They start to bicker)

(For people's info, Stefan and Blake are not real.)

Firesage: Calm down Ravengrl. (Go's over and pats Ravengrl on the back. Ravengrl sniffs) Anyways we won't post until we have some more reviews. Thank you and _please_ R&R.


	6. Chickens and Chicks

Hi everyone, well even though we said we wouldn't post I just love this story too much to stop. So if you read it I hope you like it and if you hate it……oh well we'll write it anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

Ravengrl: Yay, another chapter! 

Stefan: (snore)

Firesage: I just beat two hands (Hyperventilation) Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh!

Blake: What the heck are you talking about!

Note: If don't know what were talking about, play Super Smash Brothers Melee, Event 50.

Ravengrl: Calm Down Firesage. Anyways, I don't own Zelda or any of the characters exclude Blake and Stefan.

Blake: Yep I was created by Ravengrl, and Stefan was created by Firesage.

Stefan: Get away!

Blake: (Pokes Stefan) Dude are you alright?

Stefan: Nnn. (rolls over in his sleep)

* * *

The three adventurers arrived at the Kakariko gate. Link rode gallantly into the village waving as the villagers shouted his name. He backed Epona up and smiled as Blake came in desperately trying to carry a sleeping Stefan on his back. Link began to pity them and rode over to Blake's side. 

Blake was collapsing under Stefan's dead weight and had to stop for a minute.

"Man I hate it when he just suddenly falls asleep like this. Ugggh, I wish Stefan would lay off the sweets." Blake mumbled to himself.

As Blake took another step forward the weight on his shoulders disappeared. He looked up to see Link off of Epona and putting Stefan in his place. Link smiled at Blake and helped him stand on his own two feet.

"I think that it's time your punishment ends." Link said and patted Blake on the back.

"Finally, now this will be much easier." Blake said with a sigh.

"Who said helping me out was easy?" Link said with a very serious tone.

As Link led Epona into the village Blake hung his head low. (AN: Epona is allowed in the village because I say so.)

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna need a medic on this trip." said a very tired Blake as he followed Link to the Inn.

Around Midday

"When is Stefan going to wake up? It's midday already." Link said pacing the room.

"Hola people!" Shouted Stefan, coming through the door leading into a bedroom where they had placed him. "Is this the Village that we were going to?"

Link looks at Blake, who is drinking tea. "He really does wake up around midday." He sounded astonished.

"Yet that's my buddy, one lazy thief," remarked Blake.

"Anyways, do we have something to eat around here I'm starving!" said Stefan looking around the kitchen.

"By the way," remarked Stefan, "Why are we in this Village any ways. I really didn't hear what we were gonna do." He sat down in the chair across from Blake, eating a sweet.

"You," Said Blake to Stefan.

"What!" replied Stefan.

Blake takes away the sweet. "Stop eating sweets, when you fall asleep I end up carrying you!"

"So," said an arrogant Stefan.

"Stop bickering you guys," interrupted Link, "were going to the Fire temple to take care of a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" asked Stefan, as he sneaked a cookie into his pocket.

"Some of the Gorons have been complaining about a ruckus," said Link, getting some tea himself.

"Oh my Gosh he's in here," said voices out side the door.

"Ohh no," said Link looking for an exit.

"Who are they?" said Blake, wondering while Link was acting so strangely.

"The doors locked," one of the voices said from outside.

Then the three boys heard a chant outside saying, knock it down, knock it down. The boys were staring at the door in horror when all of a sudden a breaking sound came from the door. The door swung open and a whole bunch of girls piled in the room.

"Run for the hills!" shouted Link as he rushed out the opposite door.

"Wait Link, we want to see you!" shouted some of the girls following him.

Blake and Stefan, Stefan with the cookie he stole at his mouth, were still sitting in their chairs with shock, unable to move.

"Wait who are they," said one girl. "Are these Link's sidekicks? They look kinda cute."

'Where the heck did these girls come from?' thought Blake.

'What do they mean his sidekicks' thought an angered Stefan 'we do all the work!'

With out warning one of the youngest girls ran up to Blake. She stuck her face inches from his and smiled. Blake flinched back and desperately looked at Stefan, who had stuffed the cookie in his mouth.

"Are you available?" The young girl asked.

"What do you mean available? He is obviously way too old for you." said an older girl.

"I'm 13 aren't I?"

"Let's stop bickering girls. We can share them if we have to." another girl said.

Very silently and slowly Blake nodded to Stefan and they began to inch away from the group of arguing girls. Stefan sneaked behind the kitchen counter and began to follow Blake out the door. As Blake reached for the door knob one of the girls noticed Stefan's spiky hair behind the counter.

"They're getting away!" she screamed and Blake tensed.

"Run!" Blake yelled and swung the door open.

A scrambling Stefan picked up the pace behind Blake as the arguing group of girls turned into a rampaging mob.

"I don't understand how Link deals with this everyday." Blake shouted over the screaming girls.

"Maybe that's why he goes on a bunch of adventures. So he can stay away from the mobs." Stefan answered and they turned a tight corner in the hallway.

They ran out the entrance and looked around for somewhere to hide. Blake pointed out an old run down house and they sprinted for the door. They ran up the stairs and quietly slipped into the dark house.

"Finally, I think we lost them." Blake sighed.

Stefan looked around trying to see the room but it was so dark that he could barley see his hand in front of his face. Stefan stepped forward toward the center of the room. Blake stayed very quiet in order to here what was going on outside but his concentration was broken when he heard a very girly scream come from Stefan.

"What is your problem scaring me like tha…"Blake stopped abruptly and his hair stood up on his neck.

There was a half human half spider thing hanging in front of Stefan. Stefan was just standing there and refused to move even when Blake tugged on his sleeve. Finally Blake managed to pull Stefan back away from the creature and they backed out of the house. Stefan let out a long held breath and leaned against the wall.

"That had to be the creepiest thing I've ever seen." Stefan said staring straight ahead.

"How about we just stay away from old houses and find Link before he's caught by the freaky girls." Blake said starting to gain his balance.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Stefan and they made haste in any direction away from the old house.

"Where the heck did he go!" Stefan yelled as they walked over to the windmill.

"Who knows, maybe he was caught by the girls." Blake said.

Stefan gave a small shiver at the possibility.

"I wonder what this is?" Blake asked and opened the door to the windmill.

The two boys peeked inside and Stefan's eyes grew wide. There was a spinning platform inside and a weird man playing an instrument.

"Yippee!" Stefan yelled and ran to the spinning platform.

Blake smacked is head while Stefan ran in the opposite direction the platform spun.

"You realize that you are going no where." Blake said bluntly.

"I know but it's fun!" Stefan squealed as he tried to pick up speed. "I wish it would go faster." He said under his breath.

Outside close to the well

Link quickly looked around for a place to hide to get away from the screaming fan girls. The well caught his eye and he smiled. He ran over to the well and was about to jump in when he noticed that the well was full of water once again.

"Not again! Ok, calm yourself Link all you have to do is remember the song from seven years ago." Link said as his brain turned to deep thinking mode. "Alright."

Link pulled out his Ocarina and began to play the song of storms. When he finished rain began to fall and the windmill picked up speed.

"There he is!" One of the fan girls shouted as a horrified look crossed Link's face.

As the mob ran to him he quickly jumped into the well and the girls heard a thud and an "Oof!" from Link.

"Quick someone go after him!" One of the girls said.

"No way am I going down there my hair will get messed up."

"Wait, lets get a rope and pull him out."

"Get the rope! Get the rope!" the girls started to chant as they walked away.

Link's pulsed quickened as he thought about the chant. 'Oh no, are they going to hang me since I ran? This is not good!'

Meanwhile in the windmill

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stefan yelled as the platform spun faster and faster. "Blake, save me!"

"Oh shoot, since when did this happen to a mill?" Blake said as he saw Stefan's figure go round and round at record-breaking speed.

"You have disgraced my mill once again! Why do you torture me so!" the old musician yelled at the sky.

"Excuse me sir!" Blake yelled over the mill. The old man looked at him. "Could you please slow the mill down for my friend?"

"If you want to slow the mill down talk to the boy in green." The old man said and went back to playing his instrument.

"The boy in green. Is he talking about Link?" Blake asked no one in particular.

"Bla…a…a…ake!" Stefan yelled as he was pulled around the mill.

"Fine…you owe me big time for this Stefan!" Blake yelled.

Blake built up his courage and quickly jumped on the spinning mill. When he hit the platform he was fell over on his back. The force of the spinning platform was too much t stand. Blake looked around for Stefan and saw him on the complete opposite side of himself.

"Curse my timing." Blake said under his breath.

Blake slowly turned and tried to crawl backwards towards Stefan. He was successful until he lost his balance, thanks to his motion sickness, and rammed into Stefan. They both went tumbling being pulled by the mill and eventually were thrown off of the will hitting the door.

"Ow, my head!" Stefan said and rubbed his new bump. "Hey thanks Blake…Blake?"

Blake was knocked out and soundly sleeping next to Stefan with a huge bump growing on his head.

"Oh great." Stefan said as he stood up.

Stefan grabbed Blake and slung him over his shoulder.

"See ya old man. It's been fun but I have to go." Stefan said waving to him.

The old man kept on staring at the ceiling and started to yell things like curse you boy in green and stop disgracing my mill. Stefan just shrugged and left the building. Outside of the mill Stefan hoped that he could find Link and leave. He ran down the stairs and caught site of the fan girls holding a rope down a well. He quickly ducked behind a building hoping that they didn't see him.

At the bottom of the well

'Oh crud, they are trying to kill me!' Link thought as he backed away from the hoped rope.

He could hear the girls at the top calling his name and saying that he should slip into the rope. He grabbed his neck and started to sweat. There was only one exit and they were blocking it. 'Why…why did I come down here? I'm so stupid!' Link thought.

Back with Stefan

"Oh crud, if Link is down there he doesn't have a chance." Stefan said quietly.

Suddenly Stefan heard a clucking noise and turned to see a chicken. Stefan looked in horror and plastered himself against the wall trying to get away from the chicken.

"Good chicken…good chicken." Stefan said nervously taking out his dagger. "Shoo… shoo." Stefan said and waved his dagger at the chicken.

"Sir, you might not want to do that. My cuccu's are very sensitive." A woman said as she walked up to Stefan.

Stefan, not caring what the woman said, was terrified of chickens and had a one-track mind. 'Run away' was the only thing that crossed his mind. As the chicken moved closer Stefan gathered what small courage he had and kicked the chicken way from him. Total chaos erupted when the chicken made an ear piercing noise and attacked.

"OH SHOOT!" Stefan yelled as an army of chickens appeared out of nowhere attacking anything and everything that got in their way.

Stefan ran towards the well with the chickens close behind him. The girls screamed and dropped the rope down the well. They scattered in every direction as the chickens pursued any target.

"What in Hyrule is happening up there?" Link asked when the rope dropped in front of him.

He slowly and cautiously climbed the ladder on the side of the well. (AN: the girls were clueless and never noticed the ladder) When he reached the top he poked his head up and ducked as a rampaging chicken flew over his head.

"What is going on!" Link said as he hopped out of the well.

"Help!" Stefan yelled and appeared out from behind a corner.

He ran straight to Link and they both ducked as chickens advanced over their heads.

"Stefan…what's wrong with Blake?" Link asked noticing Blake on Stefan's shoulders.

"He decided that this would be the time to nap." Link looked at him with a confused face. "I'll explain everything later."

"Link, help me!" A fan girl ran towards Link with her arms wide open.

"Run for the hills!" Link said as he ran past Stefan.

"Hey wait up!" Stefan followed closely behind.

Link and Stefan ran to the Inn and grabbed Epona. Link swung up on her and galloped up the stairs towards Death Mountain. Stefan groaned and tried desperately to follow.

"Guard, open the gate!" Link yelled at the frightened man.

The guard nodded but just as he was about to open the gate he fell to the ground. In his place was a figure cloaked in black. Link stopped Epona and the figure smirked at him.

Stefan didn't see where he was going and blindly ran into Epona.

"Hey, Link why did you stop?" Stefan asked regaining his balance. He peeked around Epona and saw the figure walking towards them. "Oh, that's why."

"Hero of Time, I see that you have returned." The figure smiled.

"So, what do you want?" Link asked.

Stefan watched Epona and could see that she was restless under Link. This figure was definitely not a good sign.

"I have a message from my master." The figure said and light vanished from their surroundings. They were enveloped in darknes and Stefan felt a shiver run down his spine. "My master is awaiting your arrival and hopes that you will not die on the way up. My master says that it would be a shame if your life ended too soon for you two to meet." Epona became fidgety and began to try and buck Link off.

"Whoa, Epona calm down." Link said and pulled out an arrow. "Who are you and why do keep suggesting that I will die?"

The figure just laughed and vanished into thin air. The light returned and left Link and Stefan shivering in place.

* * *

Ravengrl: Wow, that was longer than expected. 

FireSage: Don't worry it was worth it. Right Stefan?

(Stefan is cowering in corner whispering comforting words to himself)

FireSage: Uh…Blake what's with him?

Blake: A chicken attacked him when he was young and it still haunts him.

Stefan: _Bad chickens…evil chickens!_

Blake: He'll be fine.

Ravengrl: Okay…on a different note, I hope you enjoyed the story and please R&R.


	7. The Trail of Death

**Disclaimer: We don't own Zelda. This is getting really tired to say.**

**Firesage: it's another chapter.**

**Crowd: Yay…. (Really bored)**

**Firesage: Oh come on people. They are on Death Mountain right now. Anyways, just to tell you I am writing most of this chapter. Ravengrl is on Vacation. (Ravengrl sunbathing)**

"Link, wait up!" shouted Stefan. Stefan is still carrying Blake around.

Link slowed down a little but Stefan still had to run to keep up.

"Who the heck was he," asked Stefan, "He made it seem like you know him."

"I really haven't the faintest idea," replied Link looking thoughtful.

All three of them were heading up Death Mountain. They were making slow progress because at this time Blake is unconscious.

"Why is it called Death Mountain?" whispered Stefan under his breath.

Link, who didn't hear the remark, went up the Stefan. "For right now I will carry Blake," said Link who was reaching down for Blake. "We need to hurry as fast as we can and get to the Goron Village."

Stefan, who was glad the weight was gone, asked Link, "Why do we need to hurry?"

Link answered, "If we hurry you won't find out." He kicked Epona in to gear and started to run up the mountain.

"Wait Link, slow down," shouted Stefan after him. "I can't run that fast!"

Stefan started running after the horse when he started to feel a rumble through out the mountain.

"What the heck was that?" Stefan looked around and did not find anything that was out of the ordinary. The rumbling was getting louder. 'Where is it coming from' Stefan thought.

Meanwhile

"Unnnn," mumbled Blake. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Good you're finally awake," said Link who dumped Blake on the ground.

"Owww, what was that for," complained Blake. He got up and glared at Link.

"I was gracious enough to allow you to ride on Epona when you were out cold," replied Link.

Blake took a look at his surroundings. "Where the heck are we, and where is Stefan." Blake looks up and down the path that they were traveling.

Link moving up the path replied, "We are Death Mountain and Stefan is back there some where." He vaguely pointed behind him.

"I am going to wait for him," said Blake loyally.

Just then they heard a girlish scream.

Back to Stefan

Stefan looked up when he couldn't find anything wrong on the ground. He just kept noticing a shadow getting bigger and bigger on the ground right underneath him.

"Holy Crap!" shouted Stefan who just jumped out to the way when a boulder was crashing down, right where he was standing. "Why didn't Link tell me about falling Boulders!"

He got up and looked at the boulder which was crack in to pieces. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed something moving by the boulder. Being curious at the time, Stefan went to go check to out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Stefan. It came out really girlish. A whole bunch of Jumping type Spiders were about to attack him.

"Run for your life!" He started running up the path with a huge army of Spider things. (AN: don't know what they're called but they are the red and blue spiders that always jump around.)

Back to Blake and Link.

"Sounded like Stefan," announced Blake.

"He has a girlish scream?" asked Link. At Blake's nod he said, "Stefan pathetic." Link, now knowing that it is actually not a girl, starts back up the path to the Goron City.

Blake looking puzzled said, "Shouldn't we go help him. I mean he usually doesn't scream like that unless he is extremely scared." Unfortunately since Link is on Epona and way far ahead of him now, Blake was just talking to air.

"He always leaves us poor people in the dust," sighed Blake. Just then the ground started rumbling. "What the heck?"

Back to Stefan

"This is not happening!" shouted it Stefan. "It's like my nightmare coming to life!" (AN: if you haven't figured it out Stefan is hugely afraid of Spiders of any type.)

Stefan was running up the hill with a huge cloud of dust and Spiders. He looks up to see a familiar looking figure up ahead of him. "Run for the hills!"

Back to Blake

Blake looks up to see a huge cloud of dust. In front of the dust cloud is his partner in crime. "Stefan what's wrong?"

At this time Blake came see that Stefan is moving extremely fast, and started to sweat.

"What!" shouted Blake. He heard Stefan shouted something but could not under stand him. The rumbling started to get loader and loader the closer the dirt cloud came.

"Run for the hills!" Blake heard that one. He stared to look closer at the cloud.

"What the frick!" he shouted. Stefan, who is now almost right onto a paralyzed Blake, grabs for his arm and starts pulling him along. "Come on Blake run!"

Blake now snapped out of the void and started running to keep up with Stefan. Man can Stefan run when he's motivated thought Blake.

Soon after running forever, Blake looked behind him. The Spiders were gone, as was the cloud of dust. The rumbling of the ground had stopped awhile ago.

"Stefan we can stop. They're gone." But sadly Stefan was no where to be seen. "I got ditched again," said a disappointed Blake. He started walking calmly, getting his breath back.

All of a sudden a boulder landed just two feet in front of him. He looked up and saw tons of boulders falling down the cliff.

"This is just not my day," said a very tired Blake. He sighed and tried to make it through the boulders.

Back to Stefan

Stefan being frightened as he was just kept running as fast as he could. Just ahead he could see another figure on a horse. He zipped by the person screaming his head off.

"Was that Stefan," asked Link to himself. He shook his head, "It couldn't be." Link calmly kept riding ahead.

Meanwhile Blake was still dodging boulders. "Now I know why this is called Death Mountain. Know matter where you step you can get killed!"

Soon Blake got out of the falling boulders. "Finally!" he said. Then he noticed something wrong with his foot. He looked down and saw that his left shoe was missing! "AHHHH," he growled angrily. That was one of his best traveling shoes. "How did I lose it!"

_Flashback_

"_Ahhhh," Blake yelled as he fell down barely getting hit by a boulder. He tried to get up but felt some resistance but soon he was free. Looking back to see what had kept him down he noticed another boulder about to fall on him. He jumped out of the way and kept dodging all of the boulders. His shoe was left on the ground._

_End of Flashback_

"That is why I couldn't get back up," he pondered. "I guess I will have to steal another pair." He started making his way up the trail again.

Stefan

Stefan was rounding a corner and saw some rocks with different patterns on then. 'What is with these weird rocks?' thought Stefan. By now Stefan was slowing down to a walk. His curiosity got the better of him again. (It is going to be his death someday, I just know it) He went up to one of the rocks and just before he was about to poke it, the rock started to move.

"Holy smokes!" shouted Stefan. He back up about ten paces, while the "rock" got up. "What the heck are you!" Stefan is now breathing really heavily.

"Hey how did you get here before me?" said a voice behind him.

Stefan turned around to see Link on Epona, riding calmly to him. "I ran past you, I think," answered Stefan.

"You were the runner that ran past me?" Link said in wonderment, "I didn't know you could run that fast."

"When I am motivated, I can," responded Stefan.

"Oh sorry, that was rude of me to ignore you," said Link to the "rock".

"Link, what the heck is that thing," said Stefan in a wary voice. Looking at the rock like it was going to attack him.

"Stefan, don't be rude," Link said, "it is a Goron we reached Goron city."

"Hey you guys! Wait up," shouted a voice. All three turned around to see a rumpled Blake walking up to meet them. "So this is Goron City."

"Finally," said an exasperated Stefan, "I am so hungry."

Link just smiled as the Goron showed them into the city.

"Link, thank you so much for showing up." The Goron said as he slowly walked down some stairs.

"It's nothing really, besides I heard that you guys had problems with the temple again." Link said as the two turned another corner.

Blake and Stefan were still in awe of where they were. They didn't notice Link walking off with the Goron until…

"Stefan." Stefan turned to Blake with his jaw hanging. Blake closed his friend's mouth and glared at him. "Where is Link?"

"Uh, wasn't he right over…there?" Stefan walked over to the stairs and looked down to see nothing but shadow. "Ah crud, he ditched us again! This time it was for a rock that talks!"

Blake quickly put his hand over Stefan's mouth and gave him the shut up sign as a few Gorons stared in their direction.

"Don't mind us, we're tourists." Blake said as he dragged Stefan down the stairs. "You bumbling idiot, don't open your mouth without thinking! Now come on, we have to find Link." Blake glared at Stefan and then continued to walk down the stairs.

"It's not my fault they look like rocks." Stefan mumbled to himself as he followed Blake down the stairs.

As the two friends walked down the stairs, it got darker and darker.

"Hey Blake, make sure you don't trip ok." Stefan said as he tried to see in front of him.

"I'm not that clumsy! I'll have you know that…" Blake's voice was cut off as he tripped on his own feet tumbling down the stairs. Stefan felt Blake grab for his arm and thought 'Oh crud' as he was yanked down. The two thieves miraculously landed on the next floor down without gaining any injuries. Stefan jumped up and inspected his head for any new bumps.

"I don't care what anyone says, that was an accomplishment!" Stefan exclaimed.

"What in Hyrule are you blabbing about?" Blake asked as he slowly stood.

"I didn't (You had don't) hit my head on the way down!" Stefan jumped for joy while Blake just shook his head.

"Stop clowning around, we have to find Link. Also I wonder if they have any shoes around here." Blake asked himself as he walked off.

"Hey wait up! Blake, could we get some food? I'm starved." Stefan asked as he followed.

In the shadows of the staircase

"Hey boss, when are we gonna take them down?"

"When the time is right. Now stop yapping and follow those two." The leader spoke.

"Yes sir." Two figures bowed to their leader and then vanished within the shadows.

"Finally, I will have my revenge." The leader spoke and smirked as he watched Blake and Stefan walked away without a care in the world.

**Ravengrl: Bum…Bum…Bum! (I like saying that)**

**Stefan: Hurray, we have a bad guy!**

**Firesage: I guess he's over his chicken phobia…for now.**

**Stefan: I'll give them a HA and a HIYAH! (WHAM!) Oops, sorry Blake.**

**(Blake begins to shout at Stefan and chases him around the room)**

**Firesage: Hey you guys! Calm down! Stop it you idiots!**

**(Firesage joins in the chase. Ravengrl smacks her head)**

**Ravengrl: Oh well, I am back from vacation and got a lovely tan. (Shows off her tan) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please R&R.**


	8. Rock City

**Ravengrl: Yay, another chapter!**

**Stefan: Took ya long enough!**

**(Firesage begins to chase Stefan around the room yelling 'I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp, get back here!')**

**Blake: Don't listen to him. You did your best to get the next chapter up.**

**Ravengrl: Thanks. (Link suddenly appears out of no where) Link! You showed up.**

**Link: duh, you the one writing this roller coaster.**

**(Firesage's appears behind them and in the background Stefan is unconscious.) Hay, what about me! What am I, chop liver! I help write too.**

**Link: Oh yeah…..**

**Firesage: Anyways, will you do the honor Link? **

**Link: sighs Ravengrl and Firesage does not own anything related to LoZ only Blake and Stefan. Can I leave now?**

**Ravengrl: Nope. (Link shrugs, and finds a comfortable seat on the couch) Enjoy everyone, and thanks for reading. **

* * *

Chapter 6

"I'm hungry and I'm tired and I wanna go home!" Stefan yelled in a whiney voice.

"Shut up," Blake said to Stefan extremely annoyed.

"But…But…," Stefan started to say.

"I said shut up!" Blake took his only reaming shoe and smacked Stefan over the head with it. "You've been whining for the last 20 min. straight. I told you that as soon as we find Link you'll get food. So for the time being shut your mouth!"

Stefan nodded his head like a child would do when they're in trouble. The two thieves walked through the many halls trying to find their leader. They walked out into the middle of the city and looked over the exposed edge. They shivered, stepped carefully backwards and kept to the wall.

"Hey Blake, how do we get to the bottom?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out but there are too many hallways and stairs to remember which one's we've gone through already," Blake said and peeked into another hallway. "Nope, been here."

They walked on until they came across a blocked door. There were two flowers type things on either side of the door. Blake touched the blocked door and tried to hear anything on the other side.

"Maybe we can bust through this and get down stairs. Stefan, do you have anything to bust through this door?" Stefan shrugged and Blake sighed. "Some help you are."

"Hey I can't think or do anything on an empty stomach," said Stefan defending himself. His stomach grumbles. "Plus I am running on empty."

Blake grabbed his shoe once more and started to pound on the wall. He tried to dig the heel in and dig a hole with the roe. Stefan became bored just standing there so he tried to amuse himself with the flowers on the sides of the doors. He picked up the round flower and inspected it. Stefan's eyes grew wide as the flower started to pulse red and he heard a faint hissing noise. Stefan suddenly dropped the flower and lunged at Blake knocking him to the ground.

"What th-," Blake started to say but the force of Stefan hitting him to the ground knocked the wind out of him. He dropped his shoe and then the two rolled out of the way just as the flower exploded leaving nothing of the once blocked door. They both sat up dazed and stared at the door. The wall wasn't there anymore but the bomb flower grew back.

"Stefan."

"Yeah."

"Was that a bomb?"

"Yeah."

"Great," Blake said as he slowly stood up.

"Hey but at least I opened the door way, yeah me!" Stefan exclaimed who jumped up and started to dance around Blake.

"Stop it! You almost blew up both of us, and you demolished my last shoe," said Blake with a mournful face. Stefan just smiled, still happy that he helped, and they proceeded through the doorway.

Inside the hallway were torches and the path extended a long way into the darkness. Blake and Stefan looked at one another and grabbed some torches. They walked slowly down the hallway, the torches making shadows dance on the walls. Stefan looked at Blake's Shadow and saw it turn its head to look at him. It winked with unnatural yellow eyes and smiled.

"Blake?" Stefan whispered to him.

"Ya."

"Did you just wink at me?" Stefan asked with a shaky voice.

"How could I wink at you when I'm facing foreword? You're just imagining it. Quit freaking out about it," Blake turned and explained to Stefan. "Now let's hurry up and get to the end of this-,"

Blake paused as Stefan's face turned white.

"Run for your life," shouted Stefan, from in front of Blake. He had already dropped his touch and was running for the exit.

Blake turned and could faintly see a boulder rolling in his direction.

"Oh crud! Stefan, wait for me!" yelled Blake as he followed Stefan for the exit.

* * *

In the King Goron's Den

"Thanks you so much for coming by Link. I don't know what would happen if you were off on another quest." A big goron slapped Link on the shoulder.

"No problem. So do you know anything about the dragon?" Link asked as the Goron sat down.

"Not much, just that he was related to Volvagia."

"Well that proves that this won't be easy. Oh yeah, if you see two weirdoes running around, they're with me."

The Goron chuckled and started to get up when a smaller goron rolled into the room is a panic.

"Sire, we have a huge problem. Bigon has been released from his chamber!"

"What!" The king curled into a ball and rolled down a hallway into the center of the city. Link ran after him with the messenger following. When Link emerged in the center of the city he looked around foe the big Boron he met in his younger years. Then he heard a girlish scream from above.

"Oh no," Link shook his head.

* * *

Back to Blake and Stefan

"Run faster Stefan!" Blake yelled as he caught up with Stefan.

"I'm trying," Stefan skidded around a corner at breaking speed.

Blake and Stefan picked up their speed when the huge boulder advanced on them. Stefan ran through the dark corner and came out on the other end of a round about.

"Blake we're running in circles."

"Who cares as long as we don't become pancakes, I'm fine," Blake ran up to Stefan side.

Link looked up and saw the two thieves being pursued by the huge goron. He ran to the stairs and quickly climbed his way up to their level. He peeked out into the round about and saw Stefan and Blake coming his way.

"Stefan, Blake! Turn in here!" Link signaled them to run into the hallway.

They nodded and dived into the stairway, knocking Link down.

"Boy, am I glad to see you. Do you have any food?" asked Stefan.

"Get off of me," Link pushed them off and stood wiping dirt off of his tunic. "Now come on. I need to introduce you to someone."

Link lead the way down to the bottom level and walked up to the king of the Gorons.

"Thank you for coming and volunteering to help us in a dire situation. Welcome to Goron City," the King announced.

Stefan leaned over to Blake and said, "So far I haven't been very welcomed."

Blake elbowed him in the side and bowed to the king.

"Thank you for allowing us an audience, your majesty," said Blake, in a very professional tone.

"Uh, ditto," said Stefan as he bowed before the king.

"Please call me Link," said the king.

Blake and Stefan paused and looked at Link the hero and then at the King.

"Two Links?" Said Stefan while he scratched his head in confusion.

"All right, on to business," Link said as he rummaged in a bag he had slung over his shoulder. He pulled out two red tunics and grinned at Blake and Stefan. "Catch."

Link tossed the tunics to them and they just stared.

"I have to wear a dress?" Stefan blurted out.

"Well… if you don't want to be a crisp little dude then I suggest not being fashion cautions," Link said and pulled out one of his own. "Follow me."

Link nodded at the king and walked into the royal chamber. Blake and Stefan very sheepishly walked behind him inspection the tunics. When they walked into the chamber Link had already pulled off his green tunic and started to put on had read one. The two thieves looked at one another and shrugged. Stefan started to grumble about how a man shouldn't wear a dress and pulled the tunic over his head.

"Ready?" Link asked and they nodded. "Let's go."

Link walked over to the throne and pushed on it. Slowly the throne moved and revealed a passage.

"For some reason I have a bad feeling about this," said Blake as he walked foreword.

"This thing is so itchy. How does he stand it!" Stefan complained not listening to a word Blake was saying.

"Come on you two," said Link as he walked through the passage.

Blake started to walk foreword but Stefan didn't move. Blake turned and looked at Stefan who was staring at the ground.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Blake asked and put his arm around Stefan.

"Well we've never done anything outside of stealing."

"You're scared?"

"Of course not, but it is a little unnerving. I mean it is called 'The Fire Temple'." Blake shook his head and gently pushed Stefan foreword.

Blake signaled for Stefan to lead and he smiled. Stefan walked up and they high-fived as they entered the Crater of Death Mountain.

* * *

**Ravengrl: Wow that was exciting.**

**Firesage: That shadow was so creepy.**

**Stefan huddled against Firesage**

**Stefan: I know, I know I was there. It scared the crap out of me.**

**Blake walks up to them**

**Blake: You idiots. That was your imagination taking off. (Shakes his head)**

**Ravengrl: Anyways…….**

**Stefan: Hey, what's in the crater?**

**Blake: No pestering the authors for inside info!**

**Link: I could tell you. I mean, I have been there before.**

**(Blake and Stefan ran over and sat down in front of Link in anticipation. Firesage grabbed Link and duck taped his mouth shut.)**

**Firesage: If you want to know what happens, you better be patient Stefan.**

**Dude #3: I still haven't had my cookie!(Firesage kicks dude #3 out of the room) **

**Firesage: I'm violent in this Authors note.**

**Ravengrl backs away from Firesage.**

**Ravengrl: Oh well……. please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. **

…

…

……

**Firesage: You people better R&R!(Glares at the audience) We won't have the next chapter up until we get at least one review so please if you want the Story to continue please read and review. (Smiles and waves) Thanks. **


	9. Crater of Shadows

First of all, thanks to all of you that reviews. I love your support so fresh baked cookies for you! (Throws random cookies into a crowd)

* * *

**Ravengrl: All right chapter 9!**

**Crowd: Yay……**

**Firesage: They will never lighten up.**

**Stefan: I need to know!! (Still thinking about the crater)**

**Firesage: Will you calm down. You'll know in a minute.**

**Stefan: Fine.**

**Ravengrl: hey, where are Link and Blake? (Link and Blake are sneaking out the back)**

**Firesage: Stop right there! (Blake and Link bolt out the door.**

**Ravengrl: Ah... please read and enjoy. (Runs to help Firesage)

* * *

**

"Hey Link, wait up!" Blake shouted as Link walked out into the opening.

Blake and Stefan walked up to Link but Blake started to hop on one foot.

"Oh dang it, I don't have any shoes! Ow, hot, hot!" Blake said as he hopped up and down.

Link tossed him some extra shoes and Blake, very gratefully, put them on.

"You better not lose those. Those were my only spare," Link said as he rummaged through his pockets. "Ah ha!"

Link pulled out his hookshot and walked over to a post. Blake looked at Stefan, who shrugged, and then followed Link. Link pointed the hookshot at a post that hung over a broken bridge. The hookshot fired and Link was launched over the bridge.

"Hey, hey! How are _we_ supposed to get across?!" Stefan yelled.

"Ugh, it's so troublesome to have you guys around," Link said under his breath.

"What did you say?!! I heard, that you pansy in tights!" Stefan retaliated.

"I am not a pansy and these tights make me look sophisticated!" Link shouted back.

As Link and Stefan argued, Blake stood back and sighed. He kept thinking how the argument was completely pointless but didn't notice a shadow creeping up behind him. The shadow grew bigger and smiled as a sword formed in its hand. The shadow grew above Blake's head and lifted it's sword to strike. Link saw the difference in light and froze when he saw the shadow.

"Not only are you a pansy, you have a big, sloppy, stupid hat on your head that screams DORK!" Stefan kept insulting Link even though Link stopped.

Link strung his bow and fired a light arrow above Blake's head.

"Oh crud," Blake said as he hit the ground covering his head.

"Missed," Link said to himself, as the shadow disappeared. Link carefully grabbed another arrow as a shadow formed behind Stefan also.

"Hey, Link what's your problem?" Stefan asked in a trembling voice as Link strung another light arrow and aimed at Stefan's head. "You can't be so touchy with these things. I really didn't mean it," Stefan explained and scratched his head nervously.

"Who are you?" Link aimed his arrow higher.

"Wha--? What are you talking about Link?" Stefan asked confused.

"Not you! Him," Link said frustrated.

"Him?" Stefan turned slowly and froze at the sight of his own shadow.

Blake glanced up and his brain fried at the sight of two Stefan's. 'One is enough' Blake thought to himself.

"Very good Link. I almost thought that after all these years your skills would be rusty." The shadow by Stefan disappeared and a shadow of Link appeared behind the Hero. Link spun around and looked into his shadow's eyes. "I guess that's not he case."

"What do you want, Shadow," Link asked pulling the arrow back farther.

"I can't just visit an old friend? Link, I've changed," Shadow replied.

Link fired and arrow and Shadow dodged it with ease. Shadow began to laugh and liked at Link with hungry eyes.

"Right, I forgot that you are a part of me as I am a part of you. I can't lie to you can I?" Shadow unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Link. "This should be fun," He said licking his lips.

"One question." Shadow frowned at Link annoyed. "Was it you that stopped us in the village?" Link asked mirroring Shadow.

"No, but do you want to be introduced. I found some friends while you were away," Shadow raised his fingers and snapped. Shadow smiled up at Stefan and Blake who were staring at their shadow on the ground.

"Stefan, Blake! You need to run away from here!" Link yelled at the frightened boys.

Stefan and Blake ran to the entrance to the Goron City but the shadows appeared and closed off the opening. Link began to get his hookshot out but he caught shadow attacking g out of the corner of his eye.

"This time you won't win and don't even think about helping those two." Shadow motioned to Stefan and Blake. "They're beyond saving now."

Link slashed at Shadow desperately and slipped behind him. Link ran to a platform with the fire symbol on it. He turned and faced Shadow who was walking with confidence towards him.

""Don't underestimate Blake, Stefan or me Shadow. You made the mistake of taking me on back then and it won't be any different this time."

"Let your blade talk, Link!" Shadow lunged at him and they were caught up in a battle from the past.

On the other hand

"Ah, Blake what should we do?" Stefan asked as both of their shadow advanced towards them.

"Well they're our shadows right? So we should know all of their moves," Blake said.

"You idiot! That means they know all of our moves too!" Stefan yelled.

The shadow smiled maliciously showing white teeth. (They have good hygiene) Stefan and Blake quickly pulled out their daggers and pointed them at their shadows. The shadows nodded to one another and instantly two huge swords formed in their palms.

"Hey, that's not fair! If they're our shadows, how come they get the big swords?!" Stefan exclaimed with his dagger shaking in his hand.

"Master Shadow has taught us well, hasn't he brother?" Blake's evil twin asked.

"Yes brother, should we give him our prey dead or alive?" Stefan's evil twin asked.

"I think he would like us to so the job for him, brother."

"Ok…..Have you guys considered therapy?" Stefan asked but the shadows jumped at them.

"Stefan I think you offended them. Apologize. Quick!" Blake yelled, trying to dodge his shadow's swift attacks. Blake barely missed a fatal attack but slipped and hit the ground knocking the wind out of him.

"I'm sorry!!!!" Stefan squealed as he ran away from his own shadow.

Blake desperately tried to stand but his shadow kept stabbing at him. He rolled out o the way breathing hard and scrambled for the wall. He hid behind a corner and waited with his dagger at the ready. The shadow just chuckled to itself and sunk into the ground.

"Where did he go?" Blake asked in a whisper.

"Right here."

Blake turned and ducked as the shadow appeared behind him. He ran for the broken bridge that Link was on and searched for Link. When he saw Link barely dodging his own shadow Blake sighed.

"I guess we can't count on him this time," Blake said.

Now to Stefan

"Somebody help me!!!" Stefan cried as he ran up a board.

His shadow followed him up the board onto another flat area. Stefan looked at his options and panicked when there was no way out. His shadow began to throw strikes that Stefan some how managed to dodge.

"Not good, not good," Stefan muttered to himself.

Stefan blocked a down sweep of the shadow's sword with his dagger and tried to return the attack. The shadow dodged and followed the strike by swinging its feet, kicking Stefan in the stomach. Stefan was flung backwards and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but," Stefan coughed while struggling to sit up. "Are shadows allowed to actually make contact with living beings like that?"

His shadow just laughed and brought up his sword to strike. Stefan tried to get up but the paid was searing in his stomach too much to move. The shadow brought his sword down but stopped before it his Stefan. The shadow disappeared and in its place was a young man.

"Hurry, we have to help Link," He said and picked up Stefan.

"Hey wait, who are you?" Stefan asked but he was heaved over the young man's shoulder.

"You can ask questions later, but for right now, shut up."

The young man ran off towards the fire temple carrying Stefan on his back.

Back to Blake

The shadow of Blake his Blake's dagger away and grabbed him by the collar. Blake tried to kick the shadow but couldn't get his legs high enough.

"Now you die!" the shadow said and brought up his weapon.

"Blake don't move!!"

Blake closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Stefan's face in his.

"You're all right!" Stefan squashed Blake in a bear hug.

"Stefan…can't…breathe…" Blake said and Stefan released him.

Blake looked up at the young man that was accompanying Stefan and scowled.

"Who are you?" Without an answer the young man took off towards Link at full speed. "Well he sure is polite," Blake said with a sarcastic tone.

"He? Are you sure it's a guy?" Stefan asked, helping Blake to his feet.

"Why wouldn't he be? Besides no girl can fight like that. At least I haven't heard of one."

"I don't know. I've never heard of a guy with curves either," Stefan said bluntly. Blake just stared at Stefan. "What?"

With Link

Link dodged another attack but when he tried to strike Shadow would mirror him. They were at a stalemate.

"Link!!"

Link looked up and noticed someone standing on the edge between the main land and the broken bridge. Shadow tried to take the opportunity to strike Link but Link rolled out of the way. Link quickly rummaged through his pockets and pulled out Din's Fire.

"You think a crystal can defeat me?!" Shadow struck at Link but Lin jumped back and raised Din's Fire in the air.

Link slammed the crystal in the ground and an eruption of fire swirled around him. The fire acted on its own and advanced in all directions including towards Shadow.

"Wait…Not this again!!" Shadow yelled over the flames.

Shadow tried to block the flame but he was shot back. He glanced at Link, who was standing in the center, and cursed his name as he vanished in the dark veil.

* * *

**Ravengrl: I found them! (Pushes Link and Blake back into the room)**

**Firesage: He, you thought you could run away from the authors did you?**

**Blake: It was worth a shot.**

**Stefan: Why are their two of me? (Link, Blake and Firesage smacked their heads)**

**Ravengrl: (rolls her eyes) Anyways, please R&R and tell us what you think.**


	10. Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot

**Firesage: Hey you guys that are reading our story we really appreciate your support and reviews.**

**Ravengrl is sleeping on the couch behind Firesage**

**Firesage: Ravengrl worked long hours to get this chapter right and is a little tired right now. So we hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the others.

* * *

**

Link wiped his forehead and returned Din's Fire to his pocket.

"Link!"

Link looked up and smiled as a figure ran towards him with outstretched arms.

"Zelda!" Link shouted backed and waved.

Link wrapped her up in a hug as she cried on his shoulder. Zelda looked at Link and gave a weak smile as tears ran down her cheeks. Link lightly brushed a tear away and Zelda leaned into him.

"I thought for sure that you had died. You didn't send a message or anything," Zelda said in between sobs. Link started to chuckle and Zelda pulled away. "Hey, that isn't funny. You could have sent a letter or something!" Zelda said and put her hands on her hips.

"Zelda, I was only gone for a day," Link explained and Zelda dropped her head in embarrassment. "By the way, why did you take Sheik's form?"

"Well I couldn't just sneak out of the castle in a dress now could I?" Zelda said in a playful tone.

"No but that sure would be funny," Link said laughing.

Zelda glared at him and then heard rustling up above. She looked up to see Stefan and Blake looking across from the ledge.

"Link, you should probably address me by Sheik from now on," Zelda whispered as she looked at Stefan and Blake, who were arguing about something. "No one else needs to know that I'm out and about."

Link looked up at Stefan and Blake and sighed. He nodded towards "Sheik" and approached the ledge.

* * *

"Did you see that?!" Stefan exclaimed and yanked on Blake's sleeve. 

"What?" Blake asked with no enthusiasm.

"Link just hugged that guy… girl….whatever!" Stefan said.

Blake covered Stefan's mouth and yanked him down. "If you talk too loud they'll hear you," Blake looked down and saw Link walking towards them. "Great… now look what you did!" Blake said and smacked Stefan behind his head.

"Ouch, hey that hurt Blake. Why did you have to go and do that?" Stefan said and rubbed his head.

Blake smacked his head in frustration and just sighed. Link brought out his hookshot and aimed it at the post on the other side. When he was launched across, Blake and Stefan rose to face him. Link returned his hookshot to his belt and addressed Blake and Stefan.

"Ok, if you two are done squabbling I'll take you across to the temple."

"Lead on," said Blake.

Stefan on the other hand tried to see around Link and get a look at Sheik, wondering if he was right about the whole gender thing. Blake yanked him toward Link and they patiently waited.

"All right you two grab my shoulders or you'll get left behind." Blake and Stefan obeyed, each on either shoulder.

Link pulled out his ocarina and began to play a tune. A glowing red light formed around them as Link finished and swept them off the ground. Stefan and Blake felt a warm tingling feeling as they flew through the air. The next thing they knew they were standing in the middle of a stone platform on the other side.

"Cool," remarked Stefan as he stood there in awe.

"That was amazing!" Blake exclaimed.

Link shook his head smiling and walked to Sheik. Stefan leaned over and whispered in Blake's ear.

"Now we'll see who's right," Stefan winked at Blake and walked towards Sheik with Blake following.

"Blake, Stefan, meet my good friend, Sheik," introduced Link.

Stefan wrapped Sheik up in a hug before she could say anything. "Hey Sheik, nice to meet ya." Stefan released her and Stepped back to whisper in Blake's ear. "She's a girl."

Realizing what Stefan had done Blake punched him in the side of the head and muttered, "Idiot."

"Link, you didn't tell me that your friends were this violent," Sheik giggled to herself and Blake blushed.

"Ah yeah, I guess I got so used to it that I never notice anymore," Link scratched his head and stood beside Sheik.

"Well I have to get going but I'll report back what I learn about Shadow." Sheik turned to Link, reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later." Sheik stepped back and in a flash vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Link watched as the smoke faded and smiled to himself.

"Are you guys ready to take care of this?" Links said facing Stefan and Blake who were glaring at him with their arms crossed.

"What?"

Stefan and Blake just shook their heads in disappointment and walked past Link towards the temple.

"Hey wait up! You don't know where we need to go!" Link called and ran to catch up.

* * *

The three adventurers entered the fire temple and looked down into the opening. It looked like a rock cave with lights flickering against the walls. 

"I wonder what's down there," Stefan said and leaned over the opening.

"That my friends; would be the fire temple. Our destination," Link draped his arms on Stefan's and Blake's shoulders.

"So in other words you're going to drag us down there with you and have us help you do the dirty work," Blake said bluntly.

Link just stared at him with a blank stare and then started to laugh.

"Man Blake you sure are a jokester," Link whacked Blake on the back in laughter.

Blake started to fall forward when Link had hit him and yelped as he lost his balance. He grabbed for Stefan and caught his sleeve.

"Blake, no!!!" Stefan yelled as Blake pulled him down through the hole.

"Well I guess that's one way to get down," Link sighed, "Oh well." Link jumped down the hole after Blake and Stefan.

Blake hit the ground with a thud and quickly rolled out of the way as Stefan face planted next to him.

"Thanks a lot Blake," muttered Stefan as he struggled to get up when Link landed right on top of him.

"Owwwwww!"

"Whoops, sorry!"

Stefan just grumbled as he pushed Link off of him and stood up. Blake stood up, with difficultly, and looked into a room lit with torched and flying balls of flame.

"Ok, this is where you keep up or get left behind," said Link as he looked at Stefan's and Blake's daggers. "You might want to keep those handy, just in case."

Stefan and Blake simultaneously patted their daggers and stared at Link with a worried look. Link took off toward the door with the thieves following.

"Oh yeah," said Link, turning his head to the two boys, "Watch for flame bats! They're sneaky!" He head up a flight of stairs.

"Flame bats?" Blake asked but Link was already at the door to the next room.

When Stefan and Blake reached the top of the stairs a hoard of bats on fire dived at them. Link urged them to hurry as they ducked and dodged the bats. They dove for the door and they all ran through to the room. It was filled with lava and a few platforms in the corner. On the far side was a huge door but it was too far to reach.

"Ah, dang it!" Link said and put his hands on his hips.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

Link pointed to the huge door and said, "That's where we need to be but the platform we need to use to get across is gone." Link looked up and sighed. "Shadow must have put it back where I found it so we couldn't get across."

"So now what?" questioned Stefan.

Link turned to face them and Said, "Now we have to go through the temple and force the platform down again."

Link walked back to the door and smiled at Stefan and Blake who had their jaws hanging open.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," said Link and entered the door with Blake and Stefan trudging behind.

* * *

(AN: Due to the length of the temple we, the authors, will not bore you. Our three heroes' will visit key places to move the story along.)

* * *

They enter a room with platforms at different levels. There is lava underneath each of the platforms. One wrong move and they're toast. (Do you know what room they're in?) 

"Ok, you guys need to be really quick here all right," Link tried to explain.

"Look whatever this is it can't be as bad as the shadows, believe me," Stefan said.

"Fine, when I count to three, jump and run for your life," Link said. Blake and Stefan readied themselves at the edge to the platform. "One…Two….THREE!!"

They all jumped but Blake tripped and face planted on the platform.

"Owwww," Blake said as he tried to get up. Stefan turned to help him but froze in his tracks. Link on the other hand was already far ahead.

"Run you two! Don't stall!" Link called back when he noticed them still at the first platform. He jumped to another one.

Stefan turned and ran at full speed jumping like a monkey from platform to platform.

Blake got up and rubbed the back of his head wondering why Stefan was running so fast. All of a sudden he felt very warm. He turned and gulped as a wall of flame crawled towards him.

"Aww, Crud!!!!" Blake yelled as he sprinted away with the fire on his heels.

All three now were jumping across gaps and running full speed as the flame followed them all the way to the other side. Link jumped up to the Last Platform and turned around to help Stefan up as Blake was running to them. Ignoring Link, he scrambled up as did Blake. They both hugged the wall as Link chuckled. The wall of fire disappeared at the edge of the last platform.

"You guys probably never will get the hang of this," Link said and began to walk towards the door.

"Well excuse us for not having experiences with fire walls of doom," Blake said sarcastically as they followed Link to the door.

* * *

A little time later…… 

Link lead the way into another room but stopped at the entrance. Stefan and Blake looked out and saw a tall wall blocking their view. Stefan peeked out and moaned when he saw what it really was.

"We have to go through a maze?" Stefan asked, grumbling.

"It's not that bad." Link smiled but a huge boulder rolled by in the maze's pathway. Stefan and Blake just glared a Link. "What? Just stay close and you won't become flat."

"Great," grumbled Blake as they followed Link into the maze.

Link lead them around dodging boulders all the way. It wasn't until after a while did Stefan and Blake wondered where Link was leading them.

"Hey Link, do you know where you are going?" asked Blake as they stopped for a boulder to pass.

"Uh, um… to tell you the truth…..I think were lost."

"What?!" exclaimed Stefan.

"Oh no," said Blake at the same time.

"Don't worry, this is the way." Link turned a corner but stopped and ran in the opposite direction past Stefan and Blake. "Wrong way!"

The two boys freaked when they saw a huge boulder rolling their way. They quickly followed Link through the maze.

"Enough of the Boulders!" yelled Blake remembering last time.

Link spotted a safe area with a door and turned in its direction. "Follow me guys. I found the way out!"

"Finally!" Stefan said as they stopped in the safe area.

"See I said it wasn't going to be that bad," said Link but the thieves just ignored him.

"Could we just keep going please?" Stefan pleaded and stepped through the door.

"Yeah." Blake followed.

"Sure no problem." Link watched them lead and then closed his eyes lost in his thoughts. 'What will they do when they discover why we're really here? Man I wish Zelda was here. She seemed to know how to deal with them.'

"Hey are you coming?" Blake and Stefan said together.

"Coming." Link put his thoughts to rest and entered the door to their next destination.

* * *

**Firesage: Why tough times.**

**Ravengrl yawns and gets up.**

**Firesage: Had a good nap?**

**Ravengrl: Yeah. I stayed awake till 1 in the morning writing this chapter.**

**Firesage: Wow commitment. Well anyways we would like to thank our reviewers.**

**Ravengrl: Yes thank you to Rynada, Akata, SaSammi, Spiritual Stone, simbiot2.0, mr...no1?, Kalanie. We appreciate the support.**

**Firesage: Okay hope you like the chapter and please review.**

**Ravengrl: Oh by the way there might be only one more chapter. We are thinking of writing another story that adds on to this called Mazed and Confused. Please give us you input, we would really like to hear what you think.**


	11. A Title's Meaning

**Ravengrl: Happy days are here at last! (jumps up and down with excitement)**

**Stefan: What, what's so exciting? Come on I want to know. (pulls on Ravengrl's pant leg)**

**Ravengrl: It's the last chapter!!!**

**Firesage: Yeah you guys only have to sit through one more chapter of pain.**

**(Blake and Link give each other high fives)**

**Stefan: But I don't want to leave!! (Blake and Link clamp their hands over his mouth)**

**Ravengrl: OK, the final chapter is here, enjoy.**

As Blake and Stefan walked into the next room they where stunned. Machines that spouted fire in a circle and a huge flaming wall were only samples of what they needed to go through. Link parted the dumbstruck boys and walked with pride towards the fire.

"Why do I get the feelings that this is going to hurt?" Stefan said.

"Yeah and I get the feeling that Link will make it out without a scratch." Blake crossed his arms while he watched the hero stop before the circling machine of fire.

"Hey are you guys coming or what? Time's a wastin'." Link said. Blake and Stefan moaned and walked up to Link with their heads down. "Oh come on. It's not that bad is it?"

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't almost get barbequed with a wall of fire!" Blake said.

"Hey it's not my fault that you guys are slow. I warned you in advance to run." They stopped and stared at one another. "Now if you want to get through this alive you better not fall behind."

"Great, we're going to die." Blake said bluntly.

"Don't be so negative. After all you're with the Hero of Time." Link said with over confidence.

Blake and Stefan rolled their eyes and reluctantly followed him into the maze. As they approached one of the fire machines Link looked at Blake and Stefan to make sure they were following. Link smiled and quickly rolled right after the fire. He stood up and dusted himself as he gave a cocky smile to Stefan and Blake, whose jaws had dropped.

"All it takes is timing. Come on." Link called over the flame.

Blake gave Stefan a weak smile and said, "After you."

Stefan sighed and jumped, trying to dodge the flames. He stood up proud of his accomplishment but the sight of Link and Blake staring at his head confused him. Link quickly ran over and tried to blow out the flame growing on Stefan's noggin. Blake gulped and tried to time his roll. He halfway rolled through the flames but couldn't get back up. He yelped and Link grabbed his feet, dragging him out of the way. Link helped Blake to his feet and gave him a reassuring smile.

"That wasn't so bad." Link said and Blake glared at him.

They proceeded through the flame maze with some difficulties. By the time they reached the platform they needed to use Blake had become a master at rolling and Stefan was better at noticing when his hair was on fire. Link of course made it all the way through without a scratch. Link climbed onto the platform and walked to the middle waiting for Blake and Stefan. The thieves finally made it to the top and stood next to Link.

"OK, what's next?" Blake asked crossing his arms.

"Uh, I…I don't remember." Link said scratching his head. "It's been a while since I've had to do this."

"You mean you brought us all the way here and you don't remember what to do?!!" Stefan yelled showing a fist to Link.

"Give me a second and I'll remember. Keep your tunic on." Link said turning away from them.

"That's it!! I want to get out of here now!" Stefan started to stomp and jump on the platform in frustration.

Blake tried to calm Stefan down but he just kept stomping. Link heard his tantrum and snapped his fingers in triumph.

"I remember." He said to himself. He pulled out the megaton hammer and raised it over his head. "See you guys at the bottom." He said.

Blake and Stefan stopped and stared at him. Their eyes grew wide and Blake thought, 'oh crud,' as Link swung the hammer down and hit the platform. Everything was still for a moment.

"Funny, I thought that would work." Link said and leaned on the hammer.

"You moron, you could have killed us." Blake said with frustration reaching his peak.

"Yeah what's your problem?" Stefan said and stepped forward.

The platform started to shake and Blake glared at Stefan. The platform slipped through and plunged to the lower floor.

"Ah ha, I knew it would work. Look out below!" Link yelled and jumped through the hole.

Blake and Stefan quickly rolled out of the way, but watched the edge, as Link landed on the platform.

"I hate you." Blake said bluntly and Link just smiled.

Link helped Stefan and Blake to their feet and then faced the ceiling high door.

"That's our objective men, onward!"

Blake and Stefan stood up moaning and grumbling as they followed, a very overly optimistic, Link. They stopped at the door and Link slowly pushed the door open. Link peeked in and then motioned for Blake and Stefan to follow. They looked at each other and nodded following Link into a room of darkness. Blake looked around he room and couldn't believe his eyes. There was a single platform in the middle of the room. The space around the platform was filled with lava form the depths of the mountain.

"I don't think I need to tell you guys to watch your step in here." Link said and proceeded to the platform.

"Yeah Blake, don't trip." Stefan said and smirked at him.

"Like I would." Blake said in a huff and walked up to Link. "So why are we here anyway?"

"Well as soon as we get on the platform I'll tell you." Link said and jumped onto the platform.

Blake looked back at Stefan and shrugged. He hesitated but gathered his courage and leaped. He landed on the platform stumbling but caught him self in time to miss a pool of lava.

"(sigh) Come on Stefan it's safe." Blake called.

Stefan bit his lip and then jumped onto the platform. As soon as Stefan landed the platform jerked and a gap between the door and the platform grew. Stefan looked back and yelped in surprise as a wall of lava surrounded them.

"Hero of Time, why have you come to my domain?" A voice boomed over them.

Stefan and Blake looked at Link in horror but he just smiled.

"It's going to be ok." He told them quietly. "I'm here on request of the Gorons. You've been causing trouble haven't you?" The voice growled. "I thought I told you to leave them alone."

"I got bored." The voice answered back.

Link crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "You do remember what I said I would do if you caused trouble, don't you?"

"Hey, it's not my problem! They're the ones that sent scouts into my domain." The voice grew louder and angry at Link's last comment.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!!" Stefan yelled out.

"Stefan, shush." Link told him sternly.

"I didn't know you brought me snacks Hero of Time, thanks." The voice said with a low growl.

"Hey, back off or I'll ban you! I mean it!" Link said and shook his finger at the ceiling.

Blake and Stefan looked up hesitantly and froze when a pair of yellow eyes opened and stared at them. Link took out his bow and strung an arrow. He aimed it at the eyes and they blinked at him.

"Are you going to fight me, young Hero?" the voice said and the ceiling started to move.

Blake and Stefan scrambled to Link's side and stared at the eyes.

"If it's to protect someone I'll fight you to the death." Link declared.

"To the death?" Stefan squeaked out to Blake.

"So be it!" the voice yelled.

Link shot the arrow at the eyes and they disappeared in the darkness of the room. Link drew his sword and strapped his shield on his arm.

"Link what's going on?" Blake asked as he scanned the room.

"The reason we came here was to take care or try and talk to the dragon that lives in this mountain." Link explained.

"Dragon?" Stefan asked with a weak voice.

"Yes, the dragon has been bothering the Gorons and we were sent here to stop it. Watch yourself." Link ran to the middle of the platform and positioned himself in the fighting stance.

"We're going to die." Blake said bluntly.

Stefan's hair stood on end as a roar came from behind him. He slightly turned and saw the form of the dragon. It was twice the length of the platform and had blood red scales. Its piercing yellow eyes stared him down and then advanced. It opened its mouth and Stefan panicked. He bolted as fire exploded from the dragon's mouth.

"HELP!!" He yelled and Link ran to his rescue.

Link jumped in front of the dragon and put his shield up, deflecting the flames. Stefan ran to Blake and sighed in relief.

"That was close." He exclaimed.

"Uh…Stefan." Blake said and pointed at a trail of smoke behind Stefan.

Stefan slowly turned his head and looked down. He eyes grew wide as his buns erupted in flames.

"AHHHH!" He screamed and ran at Blake.

"Stefan you idiot, don't came my way!" Blake yelled and took off.

Link struck the dragon on the nose and the dragon yelped and shook its head. Link looked around for Blake and Stefan but when he spotted them he couldn't believe his eyes. The dragon tried to take this opportunity to strike but Link noticed it and dodged the attack.

"You need to calm down." Link said and drew his hammer.

The dragon eyes grew wide as Link swung his hammer with all his might and struck the dragon on the head. The dragon whimpered and laid its head down. It looked at Link with sad eyes and Link smiled.

"I admit defeat Hero of Time but you must assist me by telling the Gorons to leave me alone. Warn them that if they step foot in my domain again I wont hold back." The dragon rose to its feet and looked Link in the eye.

"If you keep your promise and don't attack them purposely I'll keep my end of the bargain." Link said and put away his hammer and sheathed his sword.

"You have my word." The dragon bowed deeply, jumped into the air and disappeared.

Link sighed and jumped in victory. "All right, mission accomplished!"

"LINK!!" Blake yelled.

Link turned to find Blake desperately trying to get away from Stefan, whose butt was flaming.

"Help, my butt's on fire!!" Stefan yelped and picked up the pace.

Link quickly took out a bottle of water and threw it on Stefan as he took another corner. The flames were extinguished and Stefan stopped in his tracks. He sighed and turned to Link with a smile.

"Thanks." He looked over at Blake who was panting and gasping for breath. "Sorry about that bud."

"No…problem." Blake said still trying to breathing normal.

Link smiled and slung his arms around their shoulders. "We're off."

Outside of the Fairy Fountain

"Well this is where we must part." Link said and looked out over the mountain and the small town.

'Thank goodness.' Blake thought to himself.

"See ya," Link said and walked over to a stationary, but huge, owl on a post.

"Wait," Link looked back at them. "How are we going to get down?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. How about you use this time to practice for when we meet again." Link said and the owl took off with him.

"Wait!" Stefan exclaimed and jumped for him.

"Bye!" Link yelled back as he disappeared in the sky.

Blake and Stefan sat there and sighed.

"Well let's get off this mountain." Blake said and walked forward.

"So, do you really think we'll meet up again?" Stefan asked as they scaled the mountain.

"I hope not. I have enough bruises thank you." Blake said.

Stefan smiled at him and they kept climbing down with the occasional mutter or complaint about the "Hero of Time".

**Ravengrl: Yay! WE ARE FINISHED!**

**Firesage: Boo ya.**

**Blake and Stefan: We are out of here!**

**Firesage: Hold up you two. You need to stay for the sequel. **

**Blake and Stefan: Sequel?**

**Link: (sigh) Wake me up when I'm needed. (Link falls asleep)**

**Ravengrl: (looks around to see Link sleeping and Firesage trying to keep Stefan and Blake from getting away) Anyway please R&R, and please watch for my sequel "Mazed and Confused" coming soon.**


	12. Preview

**Firesage: Hey guys! Mazed and Confused is out and it needs more love!**

**Ravengrl: Yeah, especial Blake and Stefan. Your favorite characters are back and ready for some more adventures with the Hero of time.**

**Firesage: Hey guys read the summery for us!**

**Blake and Stefan grumble but comply**

**Blake and Stefan: **_**The Adventures of Blake and Stefan continue in this action packed sequel. This time Blake and Stefan are just trying to get home when they get sucked into another errand with the Hero of Time himself. Ghosts, spiders and poes await them. Will they survive?**_

**Stefan: Hey what do you mean, "Will they survive?"**

**Blake: Stefan don't even ask.**

**Ravengrl: Here is a preview of our first chapter!**

Blake yanked the bread away from him and stuffed it in a bag he got from the Gorons. "We'll need the food later."

Stefan proceeded to pout but eventually gave in and followed Blake around the corner of the inn.

"So how are we going to get home? I can barely remember how we got out here." Stefan admitted.

"You have a short memory don't you?" Blake said and turned the corner.

"Hey Blake I have a perfect mem…" Stefan was cut off by Blake slammed his hand over Stefan's mouth. Stefan and Blake stood in horror as the fan girl group from before huddled together in front of them.

"Just slowly walk away and maybe they won't notice us." Blake whispered and the boys turned around and slowly started to walk away. They were almost a safe distance away when suddenly…

"Grrrrrrrrrrooooooooooowl!"

Stefan panicked and grabbed his talking stomach. Blake gave him an evil glare before they heard the most frightening sound in the world.

"AHHHHHHHH IT'S THOSE TWO HOTTIES THAT WERE WITH LINK!! GET THEM!!" the fan girls screamed and chased them.

"Run!!" Blake yelled and grabbed Stefan.

**Ravengrl: Well that seems like an evil place to stop.**

**Firesage: You know the drill to find out what happens read "Mazed and Confused". **

**Stefan: What are with these fan girls?**

**Blake: Run away!!**


End file.
